


今日若醉

by Ververg



Series: 冢不二 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha!Tezuka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Fuji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 在第一次接吻之后，手冢和不二进行了一次谈话。





	1. 暧昧心事

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，原作向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在第一次接吻之后，手冢和不二进行了一次谈话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，双向暗恋，原作向

不二少有不知如何自处的时候。

一个吻。不二用手指触碰自己的嘴唇，那里还残留着不久之前的触感。荷尔蒙的确是一种可怕的隐患因素，他的四肢、大脑、心跳在那一刻全部都被弥漫在封闭空间里的信息素支配，有他的也有手冢的，两种气息混合在一起，酿成醉人的酒，仅是通过嗅觉便令他目眩神迷。

这个吻是克制的。即便手冢下意识低头配合他完成了这个动作，这个吻也没有持续很久。在亲吻手冢的那一刻不二清楚地意识到自己在做什么，虽然像是情迷意乱时的莽撞举动，但他还是选择遵从自己的本心，踮起脚贴上手冢的嘴唇。吻是浅尝辄止的。不二触碰到了手冢常年紧抿的唇，锋利的唇形有着不可思议的柔软触感。

他的嘴唇像他的内里一样温柔，不二想。与之相似的还有手冢身上的味道，他的信息素——混着薄荷与雪的清香，但很恬淡，并不猛烈。这很难让不二不把这样的味道和手冢相较同龄人而言略显老成的气质联系起来，也许外表能够欺骗人的第一印象，但信息素是诚实的。手冢隐藏起来的一点少年人的意气，在他面前无所遁形。

他们只是轻轻地吻了一下，像是换好衣服后不小心撞到了一起，但是他们彼此都心知肚明事实并非如此。不二把盖到手冢头顶的毛巾取下搭到自己的脖子上，欲盖弥彰般擦了擦自己早就干透的发尾。手冢依旧是接吻前那副模样，沉默地注视着不二。

这又成了一场博弈。不二弯起眼，回以手冢微笑。即便面上怎样波澜不惊，信息素都是不会骗人的。在他周围跳动着的、散发着喜悦气息的信息素，毫不自知地背叛了自己的主人。

“手冢，”不二问，“要一起回家吗？”

邀请暗恋的人和自己一道回家并不是什么难事，对于不二来说最难的并非爱在心口难开，不如说他更享受这份捉摸不透的朦胧感。亲近的朋友——不二对他和手冢的关系这样定义。不能算作亲密，比起他和菊丸或者菊丸和大石这种明显更为亲密的关系来说，他和手冢略显生疏。正是这一点距离感使不二无时无刻不在记挂着，怎样迈出下一步，怎样能使这一步的距离保持稳定，既不疏远也不逾矩。他们两人之间的关系着实令不二着迷，究其根本是因为手冢国光此人本身就有足够的吸引力。手冢像是与他完全相反的一个人，严谨认真，对人对事一丝不苟，有着超越同辈的责任感。

能力越大责任越大，这条适用于手冢却并不适用于他。能迫使不二认真对待的往往是情感上的牵绊，这让不二有理由去付出更多的汗水。

于是不二反思自己在网球部度过的三年，他之所以选择留在这里，原因一目了然：手冢国光。

手冢国光一直走在他的前方，把一切烦恼忧虑挡在距他一步之遥的前方。

现在手冢国光走在他的前方，挡住了夕阳稍显刺眼的光。

不二上前一步，走到手冢身边，和他并肩而行。  
“手冢，”不二问，“这种心情是什么时候开始的呢？”

隐秘的心思总是在不经意间潜滋暗长。说不清是什么时候开始，总之当不二意识到自己对手冢国光的关注似乎有点过头时，事态已经朝不可控的方向发展了。倒不是说不二会做出什么偏激的事，只是被一个人牵着心绪，似乎下一秒就会无端地想到他——这种被动的无力感让不二稍感郁闷。即便是天才也是第一次体验为情所困的感觉，而心动对象又偏偏是个不解风情的家伙，这便让青春期的暗恋增添了几分难以言说的酸甜。  
不过这样进退维谷的状态并没有持续很久，在不二发现处于两难之地的并不止他一人时，一切都变得有趣起来。

“很久了。”手冢说。

不二有些诧异地抬头看向他。手冢依旧板着脸，面向前方走着。

傍晚的风在两人身边盘旋，从脚底到发梢。但一阵阵的微风并没有吹散早已笼罩在两人身上的气息。不二不再掩饰自己愉悦的心情，任轻柔的信息素在周身流淌。

他猜手冢一定感受到了，这种清凉和煦的、平日里难以察觉的气息。

“是风吗？”手冢问。

像风一样，他的味道。

性别的二次分化一般是在14-18岁之间发生。这件发生于中学时期的，对少年人来说可以称得上是第一件关乎人生走向的大事，实际上并没有对不二造成太大影响。二次分化成为omega不会造成外在性征的改变，而他的信息素又是无色无味的风的气息，所以被当做还没分化的未成年人也不奇怪。菊丸平日里时不时还会调侃不二“怎么还没有长大”，最后总被不二予以“明明英二更像小孩子”的反击。

即便是与他同班的菊丸也没能发现他已经完成了二次分化，网球部的其他人更难察觉到他本就内敛的信息素的变化了。

手冢的气息与他交缠。不二闻得到久久不散的草木香，也是克制的，只是环绕在他们两人的领域里，无声地交换着不易言说的心情。

“我很早就知道了。”手冢说。

“这样吗？”不二垂下头，踩着地上拉长的影子，笑着回答，“果然什么都瞒不过你啊。”

手冢的确是最了解他的人。自古天才都有些常人难以理解的想法，同理想要读懂不二的思维是一件很难的事。就像他们说不破道不明的关系——手冢早就明白的。不二享受的正是这种心知肚明却仍旧充满迷雾的未知感。每一天、每一分、每一秒，每一句话都会有新鲜感，就像他听到手冢的回答会感到惊喜一样。

“会有多久呢？我猜……”

“在你还没有意识到的时候。”

“诶？”不二惊讶地睁开眼，随即又微笑道，“那真的很厉害啊，手冢。”

不二难得一见的胜负欲在这件事上展露出来。虽然感情上的先来后到对他们现在的关系没有产生太大影响，但一想到手冢曾有一段不为人知的暗恋经历，不二便忍不住想了解当时的手冢是一种怎样的心情。

肯定不会是酸涩的。这种多愁善感的情绪并不属于手冢。他一向是坚定的，一旦认定某件事就一定会朝着目标去实现。但要让不二假设手冢为此制定了详细的计划的话，那显然也是不切实际的。感情的事没有定数，对谁来说都是如此。

所以还是很好奇手冢当时的想法啊……不二想着，向手冢提问：“当时应该很困扰吧？”

“还好，只有一点。”

所以手冢还是受到影响的。不二回想可能发生的时间段：在他分化之前，他们还在二年级的时候……手冢已经像现在这样不露声色了。其实手冢也十分善于隐藏自己，譬如他的手伤，虽说他隐瞒的本意更多地是想减少别人的担忧。

“哎，真的看不出来啊。”不二叹气，他多少感受到了别人与他相处时的无力感，不过对方是手冢的话也不是意外的事。

“所以你后来应该松了口气吧？”

“不二，你只是你。 ”

不二问得含蓄，手冢却单刀直入。有时不二也会思考究竟是因为手冢早他一步分化成了alpha所以自己后来才会动心，还是在分化之前就已经滋生了这样的心意。这种类似于“先有鸡还是先有蛋”的亘古谜题难以通过思索找出答案，这也是他一直不肯主动公开第二性别的原因。如果让某些根植在传统里的主观因素对他们的关系造成影响，这才是真正的得不偿失。

“但还是有点高兴的。”

“哎？”不二的思绪被手冢的话打乱。他递给手冢一个疑惑的眼神，示意他继续说下去。

“将来需要克服的阻力会小很多。我不想让你为难。”

“真的是……”败给你了。

不二的确是一个容易被感情所牵绊的人，夹在亲人与伴侣之间无疑会让他进退维谷。虽然知道手冢不会被外界看法影响，但得到意料之外的回答还是让不二输得心服口服。

不二在脑海中刻画手冢的轮廓，从认识他的那一天起，逐渐抽条、拉长，他的棱角逐渐清晰，裹挟着干净的草木香，是如薄荷与雪的清凉。他们分享着同样的心情，由暗恋向暧昧靠拢。打破沉默只需要一个吻——只是他们两个人，两个独立的个体，在对视时就能感受到对方的邀请，于是一切都顺理成章。他们接吻，在信息素间交换这份迟到已久的心意。

不二停下脚步。手冢停下他已经迈出的步伐，回头看向不二。不二歪了下头，冲手冢点了点自己的嘴唇。

“手冢，要再来一次吗，刚才的事。”

回答不二的是一个吻。


	2. 连锁反应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地下恋爱并不是一件容易的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，已交往前提，原作向

“不二，你最近怎么都不和我一起吃午饭了？”菊丸拿铅笔尖戳了戳正望着窗外的树冠发呆的不二，唤回他的神智。

“嗯？大石不是一直有陪你吗？”不二回神，对上菊丸探究的目光，避重就轻地回答。

“那不一样啦！我是说你。”菊丸把脑袋搁在不二支着桌子的手臂上，细数不二最近的变化，“不二最近好奇怪哦，经常我一回头你就不见了，也不告诉我你去了哪里，我问别人他们也说不知道；走神的次数也变多了，就像刚才那样，我叫你第二次你才理我，以前可不会发生这种事。”

“啊，英二叫了我两次吗，抱歉，刚才在想比较麻烦的事，一时入神了。”不二揉了揉菊丸的发顶，解释道。

“诶？是很棘手的事吗？嗯……是和裕太有关吗？”菊丸难得听说不二也会有烦恼的事，仔细想来能困扰不二的大概也只有他这个宝贝弟弟了。

“啊……算是吧，裕太这两天又有点闹别扭，不过这件事是我不对，我不该连他也瞒着。我在想怎么和他道歉会好一点。”不二说。

“嗯？隐瞒了很重要的事吗？”菊丸警觉，端正身体看着不二，“这件事我也不知道吗？”

“因为是比较私人的事，所以一直找不到合适的机会说，没想到正好被裕太撞到了，他也不肯听我解释，电话打过去就摁掉了。”不二叹了口气，似是为自己不听话的弟弟头痛不已。

“不方便说吗？”菊丸的一双猫眼里闪烁着落寞。  
“也不是，只是没有人问起，所以我也不知道怎么主动开口和其他人说。裕太他……英二你应该也能感觉得到吧？我身上的味道。”

“对，我刚才还想问，不二你最近是换沐浴露了吗？”菊丸耸了耸鼻尖，“虽然很淡，但是很好闻，感觉在哪里闻到过。”

“是手冢推荐给我的。”不二说，“是很奇特的味道，不是吗？”

“确实。”菊丸赞同，“不过这和裕太有什么关系呢？”

“大石来找你了，英二，你该去吃饭了。”不二和班门口站着的大石打了个招呼，微笑着结束了这次对话。

“……所以不二最近真的很奇怪诶，大石。他到底为什么又和裕太闹别扭了，我真的好想知道。不二这样话说一半好过分。”菊丸向大石复述了他和不二的谈话，气鼓鼓地往嘴里塞了一口米饭。

大石沉默地放下筷子。菊丸见大石半晌没动静，出声问道：“大石？”

“英二，”大石的声音听起来有些艰涩，“我突然有一个很可怕的猜想。”

“今天的午饭是妈妈做的南瓜咖喱，本来是专门做给昨天晚上回家的裕太的，结果正好被他撞到咱们两个。现在他也不肯接我的电话，真的很苦恼啊。”不二一边向手冢倾诉，一边舀了一勺咖喱饭送到嘴里。

“想不到很好解决方法吗？”手冢问。

“也不是啦，这种事当然不会影响到我们的感情，过一阵子就没事了。倒是你——裕太大概只是没办法接受你哦，手冢。”不二笑得眼睛弯起，促狭地看向正端正地吃紫菜包饭的手冢。

“嗯？”

“因为总板着脸会吓到别人的，手冢。”不二调侃，“要多笑一笑啊。”

“这样啊。”手冢停顿了一下，继续说道，“那的确令人很苦恼啊。”

“不二？他最近走得比较晚，一般都和手冢留到最后才走。我以为他们在进行一些秘密训练，但是并没有。”乾翻开记录不二的笔记本，和大石说，“他们聊了很多学校里的事，比如上课的时候菊丸睡觉又被老师抓起来念课文，数学考试的倒数第二道题有两种解法，还有昨天不二说晚上裕太君要回家，问手冢还要不要一起走。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”大石回忆菊丸吃饭时和他说的话，“对了，还有一件事，英二说他最近闻到不二身上多了一种很淡的气味，像是在哪里闻到过。”

“啊，的确，这点我也发现了。”乾说着在笔记里搜寻关于这件事的记录，“找到了。是一种类似于薄荷的味道，但是浓度很低，应该不是分化导致的信息素不稳定，更像是类似于临时标记造成的信息素残留。至于菊丸所说的相似度，结合不二的社交圈，这种信息素与手冢的信息素吻合率……”

乾的话戛然而止。他隔着镜片与大石对视，露出一个玩味的笑：“当然，这一切都是建立在不二已经分化成omega的前提下。事情变得有趣起来了啊。”

“吃不下了吗？”手冢看不二把吃了一多半的便当放下，于是问道。

“嗯，对我来说有点太甜了。不过妈妈做的还是很好吃的，手冢你要尝尝吗？”

“给我吧。”手冢把不二的餐盒拿到自己身前，“你吃得太少了，不二。”

“明天不会像这样浪费粮食啦。”不二支着下巴看手冢把剩下的米饭吃完，“怎么样？我妈妈的手艺还不错吧。”

“不是浪费的问题，是你太瘦了。”手冢回答，“营养充足才能长高。”

“嗯？手冢……”不二眼底晦暗不明。他威胁般叫了一声手冢的名字，却被手冢抓住机会，趁他张嘴的时刻把最后一勺米饭送进他的嘴里。

天台的门“吱呀”一声被人推开。越前背着书包出现在门口，不知所措地看着占据了他用以“偷得浮生半日闲”的秘密基地的两人。不二的余光瞟到站在门口瞳孔地震的越前，含住勺子把米饭卷到嘴里。手冢把手收回，帮不二整理好餐盒，一抬头正好对上越前睁大的双眼。

气氛一时间微妙地凝重。

“抱歉，打扰了！”越前率先打破这尴尬的氛围，向两人鞠躬致歉，立刻离开这个是非之地，临走时还不忘给他们关好门，以防有人再度误入。

“哎呀，好像又被发现了呢，手冢。有什么好的对策吗？”不二边整理垃圾边说，轻快的语气里丝毫没有被发现的紧迫感。

“你倒是乐在其中啊，不二。”

“你是说部长和不二学长？你确定？”桃城不可置信地发问，由于太过震惊以至于没能控制好音量，被越前手忙脚乱地捂住了嘴。

越前警惕地环顾四周，确定没有其他人以后才用气音说：“千真万确，部长用勺子给不二学长喂饭，我亲眼看到的，我还帮他俩关好了门……”

越前的神情过分真挚。桃城忍不住按照越前的说词还原了一下当时的场景，刚进行到“手冢抬起手”这一步就再难继续下去。桃城闭眼摇头，把乱七八糟的想法都甩出大脑，然后正襟危坐，和越前一问一答。

“越前。”

“在。”

“你还和其他人说这件事了吗？”

“没有。”

“好。这件事天知地知你知我知，绝对不能让第三个人知道，不然……”桃城想到手冢的铁面无情和不二的笑里藏刀，本能地打了个哆嗦，话虽未尽，深意已到。

“为了青学！”两人异口同声。

“所以不二早就分化成omega了吗？”菊丸惊讶地睁大双眼。

“嗯，我中午去找乾了解了一点不二的近况，应该是这样没错。”大石点头，“关于他身上的气味……”

“对！那个味道我绝对在哪里闻到过，而且今天下午不二身上的气味比上午浓了一些。”菊丸抓了抓自己的头发，“他中午到底去哪里了，真的好想知道啊！”

“可是不二明明和我说他身上的气味是因为用了手冢推荐给他的沐浴露……手冢为什么要给不二推荐沐浴露？这和裕太不接不二的电话又有什么关系？难道说裕太不喜欢手冢推荐给不二的沐浴露的味道？”

“英二，”大石按住菊丸的手，把菊丸乱成一团头发从他的手里解救出来，“也许不是沐浴露呢？”

“那还能是什么？”菊丸闻了闻自己身上的气味，一股橘子味，“难道是信息素吗？信息素的味道不会那么淡啊。”

“大石，菊丸，准备开始训练了。”手冢敲了敲休息室敞开的门，提醒里面二人。

“好，我们马上就来。”大石和手冢打了个招呼，再回头发现菊丸正呆滞地盯着手冢离开的背影。

“大石，”菊丸耸了耸鼻子，“我的嗅觉好像失灵了。”

“啊？”

“为什么不二身上会有手冢的信息素的味道？”菊丸怀疑自己的鼻子出了什么状况，“不行，我一定要找不二问清楚。”

“今天的训练量有点大啊，乾。”不二擦着汗坐到休息椅上。

“嗯，因为想测试一下新配方，效果还是不错的。”乾指了指球场外瘫倒一片的部员，提笔在本子上记录下服用后的表现。

“啊，当然不止这点。”乾推了下鼻梁上有些滑落的眼镜，转头看向不二，“大量的有氧运动会加快信息素的新陈代谢，按理来说腺体会释放出比往常更多的信息素，但是不二，你身上残留的信息素变淡了。”

“你也发现了吗？”不二微笑。

“虽然有些冒犯，不过我还是很好奇，你的信息素究竟是什么？”

“乾，”不二指了指逐渐暗沉下来的天，“起风了。”

不远处的大石向球场内喊道：“天气原因，训练提前半小时结束！”

“不二去哪里了？明明刚才还看到他和乾在那边聊天，怎么一转眼就不见了，奇怪……”菊丸探头向球场里张望，但是球场里已经空无一人。

“大家好像都走了……只能明天到班里再问他了。”菊丸挥手和整理完场地的低年级部员告别，叹着气往休息室走去。

“诶？越前桃城？你们还没走吗？”菊丸一转弯发现越前和桃城正背着包站在休息室外，“是把东西落在休息室了吗？”

“啊，没有没有，我们正准备走。”桃城摆手否认，“学长还不打算走吗？快下雨了。”

“我刚刚在找不二，不过他好像已经走了，你们有看到他吗？”

桃城尴尬地摇头：“没有呢……不二学长可能已经回家了吧。”

“果然。那你们先走吧，我还要去休息室收拾一下东西，明天见啦。”菊丸和两人道别，手指搭上门把手的那一刻被越前猛地拉住手肘。

菊丸不明所以地看向越前。越前深吸一口气，说：“学长，不能进去。”

“为什么？”

“因为……因为……”越前纠结要不要告诉菊丸实情，却没想到僵持之时休息室的门被人从里面打开了。

“我就说英二还没走嘛，他怎么可能把新买的运动鞋落下。”不二说着和门外三人打了个招呼，“你们还不走吗？要下雨了，没带伞的话可要淋成落汤鸡了。”

“菊丸，快点把东西收拾一下，要锁门了。”跟在不二身后的手冢催促道。

“哎马上马上！”菊丸到休息室里背上自己的包，出来之后还不忘念叨桃城和越前两人，“不二明明就在休息室里面啊，你们怎么告诉我他走了，还不让我进去。”

“菊丸学长，情况很复杂啊……”桃城不知道如何向菊丸解释，试图含混过关，却被越前打断。

“因为不二学长和部长在交往。”越前压下帽檐，避开周围四人的视线。

“——哎？”

“他们刚刚，在学长来之前，他们在……”越前的声音越来越低，实在对最后那两个字羞于启齿。

“在接吻。”不二拍了拍越前的肩膀，替他把话说完，“还差得远哦，越前。”

“哈？”菊丸凑到不二身边，抓住他的胳膊闻他身上的味道，“真的是手冢的信息素，我果然没有闻错，怪不得我觉得这个味道这么熟悉……所以为什么要说是手冢推荐给你的沐浴露啊？”

“直接说出来会少很多乐趣啊，而且直接告诉你的话你也不会信的吧。”不二笑道，“就像现在这样，不是很有趣吗？”

“不过越前桃城，你们为什么会在这里？”一直沉默的手冢突然发问。

“因为中午……所以想要确认一下。”越前说。

“然后你告诉了桃城？”不二问。

“因为太震惊了。”越前试图用帽子遮挡自己有些飘红的脸颊，“所以忍不住告诉了桃城学长。”

“那以后还请大家多多关照，毕竟会害羞的可不只你哦，对吧，手冢。”

手冢耳朵尖正泛着红。


End file.
